1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus that displays images by using (utilizing) a plurality of organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) that emit light. Light is emitted due to energy generated when excitons (which are formed from electrons and holes that are combined inside an intermediate layer) drop from an excited state to a ground state. The organic light-emitting display apparatus displays an image by using (utilizing) the generated light.
However, when the organic light-emitting display apparatus is used (utilized) in a bright place (e.g., a place with bright lighting), the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have problems such that the expression (or viewing) of a black image is difficult, and the contrast thereof is low due to reflection of light from the outside.